My Sister's Sister
by Over Randomization
Summary: Tracy Strauss, one among the triplets; Niki, Barbara and herself, discovers herself stuck in a mirror in front of another reflection. She realizes her first alter ego emerged. The alter ego then manifests herself as Jessica Sanders, Niki’s dead sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Who is she?**

Tracy Strauss was a former political adviser of Malden. She has the ability to lower the temperature up to the instance that she accidentally freezes them, just by touching. Discovering this, she joined the Pinehearst Company and then later encouraged Nathan Petrelli to join, and succeeded. She had an affair with Nathan Petrelli, but then also betrayed. In the two months following the catastrophe at Pinehearst, Tracy has journeyed back to Washington and returned to her service as Malden's aide. All contact to the world she had recently been exposed to was cut- including her relationship with Nathan Petrelli.

_10:13 PM, Tracy Strauss, at her apartment_

Tracy's been having a hard time sleeping, because, to think that you have some crazy abilities that might be able to help or harm the world is really insomnia causing. Though. Tracy manages to sleep thanks to her sleeping pills. She became very drowsy until her eyes finally surrendered and closed. She lied on the very center of the bed on a very tired position.

_9:49 AM, Tracy Strauss, at her apartment_

Tracy wakes up, finding herself already at the edge of the bed. She stood up and confronted her charismatic mirror. She fixed her hair, blinked her eyes a hundred times, till she's ready. But then, when she was about to go to the bathroom, she glanced on a reflection that stays at the mirror, motionless, while she's already up for the bathroom. She went back a few steps, and stared at her reflection. She blinked another hundred but still the reflection remained in its position; eyes not blinking, arms crossed around the waist. She tapped in the mirror, but nothing changed, Tracy was left with an open mouth.

"Who are you?!?" Tracy managed to gasp when she found her voice.

"Remember your sister? Niki?" the unknown reflection said.

"Niki? Y-you're Niki?"

"Guess again."

"You're the alter ego Micah's been talking about! You're Niki's split personality! Wh-how?" Tracy immediately understood by the time the reflection spoke.

"Got that right, Jessica's the name, in case you forgot."

"Go away from me, you're not my personality! You're my sister's!"

"And what if I tell you I'm you sister's dead sister, which means we're sisters."

"That's impossible! We-w-we're triplets, w-were only three…"

"Nothing's impossible" By the time Jessica spoke her sentence, Tracy recovered her reflection but with another woman that look just like her. "Told ya'" Jessica punched Tracy on the face and Tracy flew right against the wall. She fainted and fell into sleep.

_11:23 AM, Tracy Strauss, at her apartment_

By the time, Tracy woke up. She discovers herself stuck in a mirror.

"What?!?" Tracy shouted. She was all new to this. She didn't know she was overwhelmed by Jessica, and so Jessica took control by just punching her. Tracy had a quick temper; she burst into flames and kept on thumping on the mirror.

"Get me out of here!" Tracy kept on shouting…

* * *

In case you don't know who Tracy Strauss or Jessica Sanders is, you can freely visit heroeswiki and simply type their name.

And, the story is only my own-made continuation of Heroes specifically; A Clear and Present Danger, before Tracy was caught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Behind the mirror**

_11:23 AM, Tracy Strauss, at her apartment_

By the time, Tracy woke up. She discovers herself stuck in a mirror.

"What?!?" Tracy shouted. She was all new to this. She didn't know she was overwhelmed by Jessica, and so Jessica took control just by punching her. Tracy had a quick temper; she burst into flames and kept on thumping on the mirror.

"Get me out of here!" Tracy kept on shouting.

_11:30 AM Jessica Sanders and Tracy Strauss, unknown bar_

Lights everywhere, people dancing, with surrounding loud music. Jessica was giving herself a little credit from what she's done. Jessica sat on a table with a guy named Mark. When she looked at the smooth texture of her transparent glass of beer, she saw her alter ego, Tracy wearing a look of distress and anger.

"Having so much fun in there? I think you do." Jessica whispered in a teasing tone.

"You're already dead." Tracy said

"I am, but so what? You'll suffer as much as I did"

"Hey, Jess, are you talking to me?!?" Unfortunately Mark had a very quick temper and overheard Tracy and Jessica's conversation, turns out he thought he was being teased by Jessica, he revealed his gun, and pointed it to Jessica. The dancing people and the loud sound suddenly stopped, leaving the bright lights of silence.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jessica effortlessly carried the table and threw it to Mark. The poor guy flew right to the wall, leaving marks of blood. Jessica, still not satisfied, approached Mark, who's already gasping for air, and threw him right to the bottles of beer. Glass splintered and flew into the air. Jessica was about to leave when she saw Tracy at the glass exit door

"I won't be able to do that…" Tracy said in a shaky disgusted voice.

_9:15 AM, Tracy Strauss and Jessica Sanders, Tracy's apartment_

Tracy woke up finding herself on her own bed. Seems like Tracy is in control for the moment; she saw Jessica right in the mirror, with a look of defeat

"You won now, but I will again soon" Jessica whispered in a desperate tone.

Tracy ignored Jessica and went into her bathroom to take a shower.

_9:56 AM Tracy Strauss and Jessica Sanders, Tracy's apartment_

Tracy, dressed in a formal blue dress, decides to make a meaning out of her life. She kept on ignoring Jessica while she fixes herself. She went out of her apartment to the waiting station to hitch a ride. While in the taxi, Tracy sees Jessica in the mirror, wearing a look of triumph.

"Not now." Tracy whispered.

"Come on Tracy, step out of these crazy careers and enjoy your life."

"I don't need to; I'm enjoying it right now."

"Then why do you have that stressed jobbie look left in your face. If you're having fun, then you should wear a smile." Jessica said, grinning.

"You're so easy to disappoint Tracy."

Tracy realized she's now in the mirror "Not again."


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sister's Sister**

**Chapter 3**

**Side by Side**

_10:17 AM, Tracy Strauss and Jessica Sanders, Car Company_

Tracy recovered control when the taxi drove past the Company where she works. She thinks being a workaholic is her life, and she thinks that its forever.

"You're worthless." Jessica grumbled as Tracy walked by the turquoise cement walls smooth enough to see your own reflection.

"Don't talk to yourself." By the time Tracy said this she stopped and looked at the cement wall, and eventually, she recognized Jessica's not there. She smiled a wide smile and continued to her office.

_6:52 PM, Tracy Strauss, at her apartment_

Tracy was alone at her apartment; Jessica's been defeated for a while. She continuously switches channels at her flat screen, until she stopped on a channel that completely got her attention. Nathan Petrelli's on screen. Tracy suddenly leaned nearer, and stared at the screen.

"Him" Tracy almost jumped at her seat; she turned off the TV and turned her head around to see who her visitor is. Jessica. Tracy confidently stood up to confront Jessica.

"What do you want?" Tracy demanded

"What I want? I want you to get out of your boring life."

"My life, my business, not yours"

"We're intertwined, whether you like i-."

In Tracy's anger and sudden change of emotion, she managed to finish Jessica mid-sentence by lowering her surrounding's temperature. Jessica shivered, tiny spikes of ice started to build around her already-pale-skin. By just a minute and a half, Jessica froze on her position, not even her super-strength can handle a temperature as low as -300 degree Celsius. Concentrated smoke started to surround Tracy and the frozen Jessica. But Tracy still maintained her normal body heat not mentioning the lethal temperature around her that crawls and kills like poison. Tracy glanced around her making sure that no one witnessed what she's done.

_9:07 PM, Tracy Strauss and Jessica Sanders, Tracy's apartment_

Tracy managed to calm herself enough to get things back to normal. The smoke due to low temperature started to fade, and the spikes of ice that surrounded Jessica started to melt. Fortunately Jessica had super-strength to survive that kind of temperature and that Tracy learned to control her abilities; she can subdue objects and people or kill them, it's up to her. As soon as Jessica recovered, she faced Tracy, sitting on the floor; still shocked. Tracy lifted her head up; Jessica grinned at the same time and kicked Tracy on the face. Tracy flew to the pale cement wall of her apartment making a very loud noise. Tracy fell on the floor. She tilted her face to look at Jessica; who was approaching her, stood up and approached Jessica in the same manner…


End file.
